The LeopardClan Warrior
by Petalsplash
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't read The Last Hope you may not want to read this. After the great battle in The Last Hope, Lionblaze and Cinderheart have their kits, Bramblestar gets his nine lives, and Jayfeather receives a prophecy from StarClan that may change ThunderClan's future for good.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sun was peeking over the horizon, trying to reach the frozen meadow. Three stiff figures sat on a large rock to watch the magnificent sunrise.

The first one spoke. "So what do you think the life of the Clans will be like now?" a blue-gray she-cat asked. The other one sniffed. "Bluestar, if you're worried about them getting bored, let me tell you, the Clans will always find some way to spice up their lives. Don't you remember the daylight gathering? If they're bored, they'll do something." The third cat blinked. "But I thought we were here to talk about-" she was caught off in mid sentence when the sun suddenly burst on the meadow, lighting up everything, melting the frost, making the forest leaves it's rays touched brown to green, making prey peek out of their holes.

"The sunrise. I doubted that I'd even be alive to see this," the second she-cat commented. Bluestar mewed, "You're right, Yellowfang." Under her breath, Bluestar murmured, "Spottedleaf would have loved this." "It was Spottedleaf's time to die," Yellowfang said gently. Bluestar hung her head. The third cat was too awestruck to notice the conversation. "An amazing sunrise for a great new dawn," the she-cat meowed. Bluestar looked up and asked, "What were you going to say, Half Moon?" Half Moon snapped out of her trance. "I-I was going to say, 'but I thought we were here to talk about omens'." Yellowfang sighed. "Not every time StarClan cats meet up do we talk about omens. I don't even think there are any omens now," she glanced hesitantly at Bluestar. "Right?" Bluestar shook her head. "I guess the Clans will live in peace for the time being."

"You probably are right about that," a voice said from behind the she-cats. They spun around, to see Oakheart, Raggedstar, and Feathertail. "What makes you think that?" Yellowfang asked. "There have been no omens about RiverClan," Oakheart told her. "Or ShadowClan," Raggedstar added. "Same for WindClan," mewed Feathertail. "Well, I don't have anything better to do, so I'm going hunting. Anyone want to come with?" meowed Half Moon. "Are you allowed to hunt in StarClan grounds?" Feathertail asked suspiciously. "The four leaders said I could stay until nightfall, so yes," Half Moon replied. "Then I'm coming with you. I need a stretch." Feathertail showed her belly. "You don't want to end up looking like your father," Yellowfang cautioned. "Graystripe's just fluffy," Feathertail defended her father. "Sure, sure," Yellowfang said sarcastically. "Come on, Half Moon, lets go," Feathertail bounded down the slope, and Half Moon shrugged and followed.

Raggedstar mewed to Yellowfang, "Do you want to go hunting with me? I'd like to fill up our kits bellies after the brief leaf-bare." Yellowfang nodded. "Okay." But before Yellowfang left, Bluestar called, "Yellowfang, wait! Can I talk to you?" Yellowfang looked at Raggedstar. "You get a head start. I won't be long." Raggedstar ran into the heather.

"What is it, Bluestar?" Yellowfang asked. "Where is Spottedleaf now?" Bluestar's voice was almost a murmur. Yellowfang thought for a moment, and was about to speak, but Oakheart beat her to it. "A lot of StarClan cats are talking about that. Some say her soul fades altogether, others say she'll be reincarnated. But the story I believe is that once a cat fades or dies again they are the ones that send us prophecies and omens." Bluestar looked confused. "Remember when you had that dream on the night Dovewing was born, telling you she was the One?" he asked. Bluestar nodded. "Well, have you ever wondered who sent you that dream?" he pressed. Bluestar's eyes lit up with understanding. "So what you're saying is," she began, "that when a good cat fades or dies again, _they_ watch over _us?_"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he meowed. "I wonder what happens to the bad cats," Yellowfang thought. "Your thinking of Brokenstar, aren't you?" Yellowfang dipped her head. "Yes." "Where the dark forest cats go isn't our concern," growled Oakheart. "I suppose your right," Yellowfang admitted.

"Don't blame yourself, Yellowfang. You had nothing to do with Brokenstar's crimes. Blaming yourself won't help any of us recuperate." Bluestar mewed as she dipped her head to drink out of a snowmelt puddle. A ripple moved across the water, and Bluestar stiffened.

"Are you alright?" Oakheart asked with concern in his voice. "I take that back, Yellowfang," Bluestar said. "Take what back?" asked Yellowfang, confused. "When I agreed with you about there being no omens. Look." Yellowfang and Oakheart peered over Bluestar's shoulder into the puddle, and jumped at what they saw. Yellowfang and Oakheart's reflections were normal, but instead of Bluestar's reflection being in-between them, there was a leopard. Bluestar dabbed at the water, and it rippled and then her reflection turned normal. Yellowfang looked at Bluestar and said, "I must speak to Jayfeather at once." "Why?" "Because trouble is on its way."


	2. Allegiances

**So here are the Allegiances! As you may notice, some cats aren't in these Allegiances but are in The Last Hope Allegiances. That's because they either died in the battle (Firestar and Hollyleaf) or ran away/betrayed the Clans (Breezepelt). Anyway, ONTO DA CHAPTER!**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader** Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy** Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat** Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)

**Warriors** (toms and she-cat without kits)

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-long-limed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Molepaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices** (more than six moons, in training to become warriors)

Cherrypaw-ginger she-cat

Molepaw-brown-and-cream tom

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Dewkit, a gray tom, Amberkit, a gray she-kit with white paws, muzzle, and ear, and Snowkit, a white tom)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, pregnant with Spiderleg's kits

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader** Blackstar-large white tom with huge black paws

**Deputy** Rowanclaw-ginger tom

**Medicine cat** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom  
Apprentice, Mistpaw (pale gray she-cat with spiky fur)

**Warriors**

Oakfur-small brown tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Apprentice, Stoatpaw (skinny ginger tom)

Crowfrost-black and white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Sparrowpaw (large brown tabby tom)

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Dewpaw (gray she-cat with sky-blue eyes)

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

**Queens**

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, pregnant with Owlclaw's kits

Pinenose-black she-cat, mother to Ferretclaw's kits, Greenkit and Vinekit

**Elders**

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader** Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy** Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat** Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Apprentice, Larkpaw (gray she-cat)

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Apprentice, Crouchpaw (black tom)

**Queens**

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat, pregnant with Whiskernose's kits

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat, pregnant with Antpelt's kits

**Elders**

Tornear-tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader** Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy** Reedwhisker-black tom

**Medicine Cat** Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors**

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Curlpaw (dark cream thick-furred fluffy she-cat)

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Podpaw (sturdy black-and-brown tom)

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Piketail-large dark gray tom

Tanglepelt-long-furred light orange tom with white paws

Rushtail-light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Heronpaw (brown tabby tom)

Ducksplash-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, pregnant with Reedwhisker's kits

Minnowtail-dark gray-and-white she-cat, pregnant with Mallownose's kits

**Elders**

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom that lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat that lives in a barn at the horseplace

Pickles-yellow tabby she-cat kittypet with dark green eyes

Woody-shaggy brown tom with yellow eyes

**OTHER ANIMALS**

Midnight-a stargazing badger who lives by the sea

* * *

**TADA! So those were the Allegiances (P.S., Woody is the same cat that the eight cats met on the way to the beaver dam). Oh, and did you notice how many pregnant queens there were? I need kit OCs. Where it says parents, you would type the parents of the cat you want to submit (like Antpelt and Swallowtail). So fill out this and submit it in a review!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Parents:**

**Description:**

**Clan:**

**Personality:**

**Here are the kits I need (some kits I already have in mind).**

**Daisy and Spiderleg- one tom**

**Ivytail and Owlclaw- three toms**

**Furzepelt and Whiskernose- one tom**

**Swallowtail and Antpelt- a tom and a she-cat **

**Mosspelt and Reedwhisker- a tom and a she-cat**

**Minnowtail and Mallownose- two toms and a she-cat**

**And I also need two kittypets. And OCs may not show up in the story until chapter 13. Thx!**

**~Petalsplash**


	3. Chapter 1: After the Battle

**REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

**Eaglehaze: Thanks for all the cats, but I already had Ivy and Cinder's kit planned out... but I like Barkkit for Daisy's kit. I also realized I like Larkkit better than the other kit I had in mind for Dovewing. ;) . And thanks for Ivytail's kits! And I thought Blizzardkit and Flowerkit could be Minnowtail's. Also, Jayfeather isn't exactly Leafpool's apprentice again, they're more like equals. This will be explained in chapter 3. Thanks for your cats!**

**Nova Lioness: No, the she-cat for Mosspelt and Reedwhisker isn't taken. Thanks for Skykit!**

**Goldengaze20: Can Goldenkit be Antpelt and Swallowtail's?**

**Thanks for submitting your kitties! Though I still will be excepting OCs, probably until chapter 5 or 6 (I still need the two kittypets *wink wink nudge nudge*). Anywho, ONTO THE FIRST REAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lionblaze gazed at the camp, or what it used to be. It was in ruins. The thorn barrier was torn down, and splatters of blood lay everywhere. Near the medicine den, Cloudtail lay still. _Not another warrior!_ Lionblaze thought. _Haven't we lost enough?_

Then he noticed Cloudtail's chest stir, and Jayfeather walking out of the medicine den with herbs to treat him. Lionblaze sighed with relief. Then he noticed something. _Where was Cinderheart? She wasn't in camp._

Lionblaze's chest grew tight with worry, when he saw Cinderheart walk in camp, and stare at the ruins. She had a lot of scratches, but none of them deep enough to be dangerous. "Cinderheart!" Lionblaze yelled. When she saw him, she ran over, purring. "Lionblaze! You're okay! And not a scratch on you!" "I may not have a scratch, but I can't say the same for other cats," Lionblaze glanced at Cloudtail, and Bumblestripe, who was staggering to Jayfeather. Jayfeather's paws were working to their limit, when Leafpool announced, "Cats who need their wounds treated, come to me and Jayfeather!" Jayfeather growled with frustration as almost every cat lined up.

"I hope you and Briarlight are helping, because I only have two paws!" he snapped. The two she-cats quickly got to work. Leafpool and Jayfeather were putting cobwebs on Cloudtail's scratches while Briarlight dragged herself in the medicine den to get marigold for Mousewhisker.

_Those two cats are wounded the worst,_ Lionblaze thought. But then he saw Sorreltail. Thornclaw and Spiderleg were carrying her into camp. She had a large gash in her flank and a long scratch in her forehead. Cinderheart fallowed his gaze, and gasped. She ran over to her mother, but Sorreltail barely acknowledged her daughter.

The cats from RiverClan and WindClan looked on, not knowing what to do. Brambleclaw saw them, and mewed to Whitetail and Pebblefoot, "You can go. Your Clan needs you." Whitetail nodded, and she and Owlwhisker lifted Boulderfur, who was bleeding from where a dark forest cat clawed his stomach, and padded out of camp.

But Pebblefoot stayed put and said, "I will tell RiverClan the news about Firestar, but Mintfur won't make it there." Pebblefoot lowered his voice so Mintfur couldn't hear him. "I don't think he'll make it. His scratches are so severe." His eyes clouded in grief for his clanmate. Brambleclaw's face softened with sympathy. "If you want, he can stay here, and if he doesn't make it, we can deliver the news." Pebblefoot dipped his head. "Thank you, Brambleclaw, and good luck with ThunderClan," Pebblefoot and Troutstream walked out of camp, but Troutstream shot one last look at her dying clanmate. "Please try to get better, Mintfur," she whispered. Mintfur gave no sign he heard her, and Troutstream fallowed Pebblefoot out.

Briarlight finished tending to Mousewhisker, and dragged herself over to Mintfur. She sniffed his wounds, and then called out, "Jayfeather!" Jayfeather gave Leafpool the supplies for Sorreltail, and rushed over to where he heard Briarlight's voice. He sniffed for how much Mintfur was bleeding and felt for where the blood was coming from. He sat back from his inspection, and sighed. "He's bleeding too much, Briarlight. The best we can do is give him poppy seeds to ease his journey to StarClan." Briarlight nodded and grabbed the pile of poppy seeds near her, and passed them to Jayfeather.

Mintfur suddenly woke from unconsciousness, and gasped, "Troutstream! Is she okay?" "Was she your mate?" asked Briarlight. "She is pregnant with my kits! Is she okay?" he repeated. "She is fine. She and Pebblefoot just left camp," Jayfeather soothed. Mintfur sighed with relief. "That's all that matters," he muttered determinedly. "Lick these up, Mintfur," Jayfeather meowed as he passed him the poppy seeds. Mintfur looked up at Jayfeather, and glanced at the poppy seeds, then his scratched pelt, which had no healing herbs on it. "The only reason you would give me poppy seeds," he started. "Is if I'm going to die." "Your wounds are too severe," Jayfeather explained gently. Without a word, Mintfur licked up the poppy seeds. "Send a message to RiverClan from me," he mewed weakly. "Tell Troutstream to name one of our kits Dappledkit," Mintfur sighed. "I've always liked the name," he murmured. His eyes then closed, and his breathing got slower and slower, until it stopped altogether.

Lionblaze sighed. That was one more warrior not coming home tonight. "Put him with the others." Jayfeather gestured to Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, Mousefur, and Firestar's body. Lionblaze grabbed Mintfur's scruff in his jaws, and carefully dragged him with the other bodies.

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool called. "I need help moving Sorreltail to the medicine den. She's in a very serious condition," Leafpool mewed. "I'll help," Cinderheart offered immediately, and Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Cinderheart hoisted Sorreltail on their shoulders, with Briarlight dragging herself behind.

Poppyfrost suddenly burst into camp, and called, "Berrynose! Great news! I found Molepaw and Cherrypaw!" Berrynose, who was waiting behind Toadstep in the eternal line, got up and staggered over to his mate and kits, and purred with relief when he saw his kits only had a couple scratches, mostly from bramble thorns. "Berrynose! I ran so fast, I outpaced a stinky dark forest tom!" boasted Molepaw. "I'm sure you showed him," Berrynose purred. Cherrypaw, whose mouth was open to say something, gasped when her eyes flicked to a bright ginger pelt. "Firestar!?"

Berrynose, who just came back from WindClan, didn't yet know about the death of his leader. Berrynose looked at Lionblaze, as if asking him to tell him that Firestar was just sleeping. Lionblaze sighed and mewed, "He fought Tigerstar, and killed him, but was so injured in the process he died." Cherrypaw and Molepaw's eyes grew wide with shock, and Molepaw exclaimed, "But he's _Firestar!_ The greatest clan leader in history! He can't be _dead_." Lionblaze shook his head. "It's true."

Berrynose looked at Mousefur, Hollyleaf, and Ferncloud. "What happened to them?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the cats. "Ferncloud's neck was snapped by Brokenstar while she was defending the kits, but then Yellowfang killed him. Mousefur was killed by Darkstripe, and I don't know if he is still alive. And Hollyleaf," Lionblaze felt a lump in his throat as he remembered his sister. "She died defending Ivypool from an attack from Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost for killing her. Sorreltail-" "Sorreltail!? She's not dead, is she!?" Poppyfrost jumped to her paws when she heard her mother's name.

"I-I don't think so. She was greatly injured in the battle, and she's in the medicine den." Poppyfrost immediately dashed to where her mother was. After a while, she came out, with a despaired look on her face. "Will Sorreltail be okay?" asked Cherrypaw. "I don't know," Poppyfrost sighed. "I just don't know."

* * *

**There! Next chapter will be from Jayjay's P.O.V.!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Announcement

**REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

**Winxclubfan1: Thanks for submitting Silverkit and Pebblekit!**

**Guest/Waspwing: Umm, you submitted Turtlekit and Spaghetti a lot...**

**Guest: You're not too late! Thanks for your kittypet!**

**Yay! Onto second chappie! Jayjay's turn!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jayfeather had just finished tending to the last cat's wounds. By the time he was done, it was nearly moon high. Leafpool was sleeping in the medicine den tonight, for she was watching over Sorreltail, her best friend. Just as Jayfeather was settling in his nest, he heard paw steps near the entrance, and smelled Brackenfur. _Am I going to get any sleep tonight?_ "Yes Brackenfur, what is it?" he asked flatly. "Could I come in? I'd like to be with Sorreltail tonight, if you don't mind," Brackenfur mewed. "Well, I do mind. She needs to stay perfectly still, and with your pelt pressed up against hers, I'm not so sure that will help her healing. And a grumpy medicine cat that got no sleep because his den was crowded won't do any good for the Clan," he growled.

There were already four cats in the den, plus an additional Cloudtail and Bumblestripe. "Oh. Well tell me if there are any changes," Brackenfur mewed behind his shoulder as he padded away. Jayfeather was heading back to his nest when he smelled another cat waiting by the entrance.

"What!?" Jayfeather hissed. Lionblaze stepped back in surprise. "Um, Cinderheart wants to know if Sorreltail's all right," he mewed. Jayfeather sighed. "Tell Cinderheart that she's no better, no worse, and Leafpool's watching over her. Now could I get some sleep?" he grumbled. Lionblaze, looking hesitant, quickly walked out of the den. Jayfeather picked up the moss that was scattered around from the battle and put it in his nest. He settled down in it, put his tail over his nose, and sank into sleep.

Jayfeather woke at dawn to the sound of Daisy's voice. "Jayfeather? Can I ask you a question?" Jayfeather stood up and shook the moss of his pelt. "You just did," he pointed out. Daisy ignored him. "Am I a healthy she-cat?" she asked. "Yes. Why?"

"I'm expecting kits," she mewed.

"With whom?"

"Spiderleg," Daisy replied.

"Really?" Jayfeather couldn't help the surprised comment from coming out. "I know, I know. But Spiderleg saved me from a dark forest tom, and told me he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. I'd imagine the kits will come in about a moon and a half," Daisy mewed. "Well you should be fine, you're an experienced kitter," Jayfeather reassured her. Daisy looked down at her paws, and when she looked up she asked, "How's Sorreltail?" _How many times do I have to answer this question?_ "She's still in a very serious condition. If she manages to survive this moon, she'll be okay. But for now, I can't say," he told her. "If she wakes up, tell her I stopped in," she meowed.

Jayfeather was sorting herbs when Brambleclaw came in. Jayfeather sensed anxiousness and worry coming from the new Clan leader. "Jayfeather, I've been trying to figure out when we should do our fallen clanmates vigil and when I should go to the moonpool to get my nine lives," Brambleclaw mewed. "If I were you I would have Firestar's vigil tonight, and the next night we'll go to the moonpool. But what are you going to do about the RiverClan warrior Mintfur?" Jayfeather asked. "We'll bury Mintfur here. I can't afford to go all the way across the lake. We have to focus on rebuilding our camp, and for that, we need all our warriors," he decided.

It was almost sundown when the nursery was finally rebuilt. The cats that were strong enough to work on it went over to the fresh-kill pile to fill their hungry bellies. Purdy, the only elder now, was rubbing rosemary and watermint on the dead cats. Sandstorm and Dustpelt came over to Purdy to help him, for there was only one elder, and four bodies. Purdy nodded his thanks as he rubbed parsley on Hollyleaf's pelt. Many rumors were going around the Clan the two cats would join the elder's den, for both of their mates were killed in the battle.

Lionblaze padded up to Jayfeather and mewed, "Want to share a vole?" The happiness in his tone was forced, for the vigil for their dead sister was close. "Sure," Jayfeather responded. When they were finished, Cinderheart walked out of the medicine den and lay down next to Hollyleaf without a word. Lionblaze got up and went over to comfort his mate by licking her between the ears. Jayfeather headed over to his brother and settled down next to Hollyleaf's soft fur, and closed his eyes.

He opened them to find he was standing in a clearing. He glanced around, and spotted a matted gray pelt walking toward him through the heather, and sighed. "What omen and or prophecy is it this time, Yellowfang?" Jayfeather growled. "What makes you think every time I visit your dreams I have a prophecy or omen?" "Because it's true," grunted Jayfeather. "Funny, Bluestar and I were recently talking about how when StarClan cats meet up and talk, it's always about a prophecy." "Well? _Are_ you here to tell me a prophecy or omen?" "Yes," answered Yellowfang. "How surprising," Jayfeather rolled his eyes. Yellowfang looked thoughtful for a moment before meowing, "Actually, it's a warning mixed with an omen." "What is it!?" hissed Jayfeather. "Apparently you haven't learned any patience with all your experiences," Yellowfang grumbled. "_The four have saved the Clans. But beware, for the leopard is coming_." "What's that supposed to mean?" Yellowfang just shook her head. Jayfeather was about to open his mouth to ask another question, but then noticed he could see the ground through his paws. "Remember what I said," Yellowfang breathed in his ear. Jayfeather whirled around to look at her, but she was well a couple fox-lengths away.

When Jayfeather woke up, his face was still buried in his sister's soft fur. Sandstorm stood over him, and mewed, "It's time to bury Hollyleaf, Jayfeather." Jayfeather got up and shook himself, and watched Sandstorm and Purdy carry Hollyleaf's body out of camp. He padded to his den, where Brackenfur was guarding his mate. Sorreltail was asleep, but she kept twitching, as if she couldn't get comfortable with all her wounds. Brackenfur watched him closely as he walked to his nest to lie down.

Briarlight, who was counting herbs, mewed, "Jayfeather, are you alright?" as she dragged herself over to him. "Oh, no wonder you're tired, no one ever checked your wounds." Just as Jayfeather was about to protest, he felt his pelt, which was criss-crossed with scratches. He let Briarlight put on the marigold and cobwebs, and when she finished, he asked, "Do you want something from the fresh-kill pile?" "I'm in the mood for magpie. I bet there is at least one; there has been so much prey around lately," she meowed. As Jayfeather turned to head to the fresh-kill pile, he passed Cinderheart, who was getting a mouse for her mother, and stopped. _Cinderheart smells…different_, he thought. "Cinderheart, see me in my den." Cinderheart looked confused, but nodded.

Once he swallowed his last bite of sparrow, Jayfeather checked Sorreltail, who ate only a little bit of Cinderheart's mouse before falling back asleep. Sorreltail was slowly getting better, but there still was a high risk of her being the fifth cat to die in the Great Battle. "You said you wanted to see me in your den?" mewed Cinderheart from the entry way. Jayfeather walked up to her, and noticed that she seemed a little plumper, along with the strange scent. He suddenly remembered when Daisy visited, and that her scent was almost identical to Cinderheart's scent now. _The milk scent!_

"Cinderheart, I believe you are pregnant," Jayfeather stated. Cinderheart stared at him, her eyes wide like a owl's. She instantly ran across the camp like an excited kit. She quickly whispered in Lionblaze's ear, and his tail started to twitch excitedly. He then whispered back into his mate's ear, and Cinderheart nodded. Jayfeather stopped listening from the entrance to the den and headed off to count the watermint.

Suddenly he heard a crash and Briarlight mew, "What are you kits doing in here?" "We want to see Sorreltail," a little squeak replied back. "Sorry, you're going to have to leave. Sorreltail needs rest to recover," Briarlight explained. Lilykit and Seedkit dejectedly walked away in the dust. Briarlight turned and said to him, "Poor little scraps. They don't know what a serious condition their mother is in." Jayfeather's ear twitched, and Sorreltail weakly meowed from the nest beside him, "Was that Lilykit and Seedkit?" at the sound of her voice, the two kits quickly dashed back into the den. Apparently, they only acted like they left.

"Mother! You're awake!"

"Guess what? I caught a beetle today!"

"Sorreltail, did you hear the news?"

Lilykit and Seedkit chirped. "What news?" asked Sorreltail. "Older sister Cinderheart is going to have kits! And I think her mate is Lionblaze," Seedkit added smartly. "Of course it's Lionblaze!" Lilykit batted her sister's pale head. "Cinderheart? Pregnant already? I guess I am older than I thought," Sorreltail murmured. "You're not old! You're still young!" Seedkit protested as she climbed on Sorreltail's back. Sorreltail hissed with pain as Seedkit put her weight on a wound. "Okay, that's enough. Sorreltail needs to rest now," Briarlight mewed as she scooped the kits toward her.

After Lilykit and Seedkit left the den, Jayfeather got settled in his nest and hoped this night didn't have any interruptions. But when Brambleclaw came in, Jayfeather instantly jumped to his paws. "I'm ready to receive my nine lives from the moonpool."

* * *

**So Daisy is expecting her third litter, and Cinder's expecting her first! And these are the cats I still need:**

**Furzepelt and Whiskernose-one tom**

**Swallowtail and Antpelt- one tom**

**Mosspelt and Reedwhisker- one tom**

**By the way, next chapter will be Jayjay again!**


	5. Chapter 3: Nine Lives

**REPLY TO REVIEWS**

**Nova Lioness: I like Skyheart too. :) But I already have MossXReed's tom kit.**

**Redfur: Yay! Thanks for Falconkit!**

**Winxclufan1: Ya, I'll use Silverkit, Pebblekit, and Starlingkit.**

**Stuffed Watermelon: Hmm... I have parents in mind for those. Thanks! ;)**

**Creekfur: Mini lions EVERYWHERE! :D**

**Guest: I'll use Turtlekit, and thanks for making her a tom. :)**

**I can't believe I forgot to do this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or any of the original characters. I only own the plot and my kitties.**

**Kay, so now onto Bambley's nine lives ceremony!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Watch your step, its steep here," Jayfeather warned Brambleclaw. He then heard rocks rolling, and a large splash in the water. "Ow!" Brambleclaw exclaimed. He shook his wet fur, making droplets spray onto Jayfeather. "Sorry, I was nervous, so I was shaking and I tripped." Brambleclaw apologized.

"Why are you so nervous?" "I'm afraid StarClan will reject me for being Tigerstar's son," he admitted. "So why did StarClan let Tigerstar be leader, and why did they send you on the quest to find Midnight?" Jayfeather questioned. "I guess all leaders are nervous before they get their lives," he assumed. "Now just so you don't ask me later, I _can_ see in my dreams," Jayfeather told him. "Really?" "Yes. Now touch your muzzle to the moonpool, and StarClan will send you sleep," he mewed. Jayfeather bent his muzzle, and felt the starlight water soak his tongue. He settled for a comfortable position, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, all of StarClan were gathered around, and he recognized Mousefur, now looking young; and Bluestar, who he'd seen so many times in his dreams, but there was no Spottedleaf. "Welcome Brambleclaw. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" one cat seemed to ask the question, but so many familiar voices were in it. "Yes," Brambleclaw nervously but surely replied.

A pale golden she-cat went over to Brambleclaw, and he mewed, "Goldenflower!" and rubbed his muzzle against hers. Goldenflower then placed her muzzle upon his forehead. "With this life I give you protection, to protect your Clan as if they were your own kits," Brambleclaw's claws ripped at the ground, as if he was imagining enemies attacking his Clan.

The next cat to pad up had a familiar gray-flecked pelt, and Jayfeather instantly knew who it was. It was Ferncloud. "With this life I give you love. Use it for all the cats in your care, and especially Squirrelflight," Brambleclaw's expression softened, as if he was gazing into his mate's forest green eyes.

Once he saw the next cat, Brambleclaw jumped to his paws. "Feathertail! You aren't with the Tribe of Endless Hunting!"

"I walk both skies," she told him. She put her muzzle on his forehead, like Goldenflower had done. "With this life I give you bravery. Use it to do something you know is right," she meowed. Brambleclaw winced, as if something had suddenly stabbed right through him. Curious, Jayfeather crept into Brambleclaw's mind, and saw himself dislodging a bunch of rocks, and looking down, seeing a giant mane-less lion below him. He succeeded in making a rock fall, but in the process, getting crushed by it. He looked up to see a much younger version of his father, Crowfeather, looking anguished at him. _This must be how Feathertail died!_ He snapped out of Brambleclaw's mind as Feathertail moved her muzzle away.

The dark gray tom who had been sitting next to a lighter gray one headed over to Brambleclaw. "Rainwhisker," Brambleclaw breathed. "With this life I give you justice, to treat your clanmates fairly. Though you know not to judge cats, having to prove yourself being Tigerstar's son." A bolt of lightning seemed to go through him, and he hooked his long, curved claws into the ground.

The cat to replace Rainwhisker filled Jayfeather with joy. It was Hollyleaf! "Hollyleaf!" Brambleclaw lovingly licked his foster daughter between her ears. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it to stay true to what you believe in." Jayfeather knew why Hollyleaf gave loyalty; her whole life she always tried to stay loyal to the warrior code. As she padded away, she looked at Jayfeather, and her eyes had all she could ever say. She sat back down next to a ginger-and-white tom… Fallen Leaves? Jayfeather sat back in surprise when he saw their tails were twined. _I have time to wonder about that later_, he told himself.

A fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes bounded over to Brambleclaw next. "Cinderpelt?" his eyes were full of shock and astonishment. "But you're Cinderheart!" Brambleclaw protested. "When Cinderheart chose to be a warrior, she let me go, so she could have a mate and kits, something as the ThunderClan medicine cat I never got to have." "Mate and kits?" Brambleclaw echoed. Cinderpelt's eyes sparkled with mischief. "That's something you're going to have to find out when you go home. But now, with this life I give you courage. Use it to accept your destiny and to protect you Clan." Brambleclaw's eyes were wild with terror, but then courage overtook it.

_Six lives down, three more to go_, Jayfeather thought as Bluestar came up. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it for all the cats weaker than you." Brambleclaw stiffened with pain as he received the life. Before Bluestar padded away, she murmured to him, "I knew I picked the right cat when I chose you to go to the sun-drown-place."

The next cat was grumpy Mousefur. Though she didn't seem as grumpy, now that her youth was restored. "With this life I give you humor. Use it to lighten the mood of your Clan when times are bad." Brambleclaw's fur stood on end when he received this life.

The last cat, his pelt glowing with an orange flame, was Firestar. "Brambleclaw, my apprentice and deputy, and now, leader of my Clan," he greeted him. "You have had to prove yourself over and over as Tigerstar's son, but you also proved you are a worthy successor," Firestar meowed. Brambleclaw bowed his head. "You taught me everything I know," he replied. Firestar put his muzzle in-between Brambleclaw's eyes. "With this life I give you wisdom, so you know when a battle should and should not be fought, can and cannot be avoided." Brambleclaw's claws dug into the ground, as if he was fighting not to fall over. "I hail you by your knew name, Bramblestar!" Firestar declared. The rest of StarClan quickly took up the cheer, even Jayfeather joined in, calling "Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" The newly named leader bowed his head. "I will try my best to follow in your pawsteps and to be at least half of the cat you were," Bramblestar meowed to Firestar. "You will be a great leader for ThunderClan," Firestar promised him.

Jayfeather blinked open his eyes, blind once more. Bramblestar got up and shook himself, and asked, "What did Cinderpelt mean when she said Cinderheart would have a mate and kits?" Jayfeather snorted. "Didn't you know about Cinderheart and Lionblaze? She's expecting his kits, you know?" "Really?" the new leader's voice was filled with surprise and delight. "Well let's head back to the Clan," Bramblestar mewed. "Now that I'm leader, I have some ceremonies to do."

"How'd the ceremony go?" Squirrelflight asked from where she was guarding the entrance. "It went fine," Bramblestar licked her between the ears. He then dashed on the Highledge and called, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Brightheart and Daisy with the five kits peeked out of the nursery, and Dustpelt and Sandstorm slowly padded out of the warriors' den. Once every cat was gathered, Bramblestar mewed, "Dustpelt and Sandstorm, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go join the elders?" None of the cats seemed very surprised; many rumors were predicting this since the cats' mates died in the Dark Forest Battle. "Yes," decided Sandstorm. "It is," Dustpelt meowed. "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." Birchfall and Icecloud were talking to each other and taking quick glances at their father. Jayfeather thought that they probably didn't know Dustpelt decided to retire.

"I also have two more things to do," Bramblestar added, and the Clan looked at each other in surprise. "Leafpool, during the battle, you proved yourself a much better medicine cat than warrior. So I am giving you your full medicine cat status back." At first Leafpool looked shocked, and Jayfeather felt her gaze burning his pelt, wondering if he approved of this, and jumped up to her paws when he slowly nodded. "Thank you, Bramblestar," Leafpool meowed.

"And lastly, Lilykit and Seedkit, step forward," Bramblestar said. Brackenfur took one glance at his daughters and gasped. "Cinderheart! Poppyfrost! Help me clean them!" Brackenfur and Cinderheart worked on Lilykit, while Poppyfrost frantically helped clean Seedkit, while the kits insisted they could do it themselves. When they finished, the two kits nervously stepped up, and the leader put his tail on Seedkit's shoulder. Bramblestar, with his eyes full of amusement, mewed, "From this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Seedpaw. Thornclaw, you mentored Poppyfrost and Briarlight, and I want you to teach Seedpaw to have the same loyalty and bravery."

Thornclaw nodded, and stepped closer so he could touch noses with Seedpaw. Seedpaw however, tripped, and bumped her nose onto Thornclaw's, hard. She then backed up, and lightly tapped her nose against Thornclaw's more gently this time. A ripple of amusement passed through the cats.

Lilykit, who was holding back laughing at her sister, came forward and Bramblestar put his tail on her shoulder. "From this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Toadstep, this will be your first apprentice. Pass on the enthusiasm and energy that makes you a good warrior," Bramblestar meowed. Toadstep, looking excited as his apprentice, touched his nose against hers, a lot less painful than Seedpaw and Thornclaw's had been.

"Seedpaw! Lilypaw! Seedpaw! Lilypaw!" the Clan cheered. "The meeting is over," Bramblestar declared as he disappeared in his new den. As the cats started to depart the clearing, Leafpool padded up to Jayfeather and mewed, "Thank you for letting me be a medicine cat again." Jayfeather just twitched his ear. "Why waste your skills? Come on, let's check on Sorreltail," he mewed.

Just before they were about to walk in, Briarlight frantically dragged herself to the entrance. "Sorreltail's not breathing!" she exclaimed. Leafpool instantly rushed to Sorreltail's side, and Jayfeather put his ear against her chest. He turned Sorreltail over on her side, and noticed that her long belly wound had opened up while she was sleeping, and that the moss was damp with blood.

"She's dead," Jayfeather quietly announced. "She can't be dead!" Leafpool protested. She put her paw on Sorreltail's chest, and when she felt no heartbeat, she yowled in grief.

"What's going on?" asked Brackenfur as he dashed in the den at Leafpool's yowl. "Sorreltail's dead!" Leafpool said like she still didn't believe it. Brackenfur buried his face in his mate's cold fur. "Sorreltail… don't leave me. What about Lilypaw and Seedpaw?" he murmured. Jayfeather turned to the golden-brown tom, and gently mewed, "I'm sorry Brackenfur, but she's gone."

* * *

**Sorreltail :'( **

**P.S., I don't need anymore kits, but you can submit kits to come in later in the story. Just don't include Parents or Clan.**

******Next chapter will be Ivy!**


	6. Chapter 4: The Gathering

**REPLY TO REVIEWS**

**PrincessKatniss02: Thanks, but I already have Cider and Dove's kits planned out.**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan: Thanks for submitting Moonkit!**

**Winxclubfan1: Yay! Poolkit! And thank you for telling me their warrior names!**

**Redfur: Thanks for Mistkit!**

**Guest: Dawnkit can be called Dawnbreeze. It's pretty...**

**Guest: Thanks, but someone already submitted kits for Ivytail.**

**Guest: Kay! I'll use Blitzen! **

**Guest: Twigkit. I like it.**

******Guest: I like Lightningstorm.**

**Sorry I didn't update in a while! Here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The bright sunlight shining through the warriors den woke Ivypool. She blinked open her eyes and sighed. It had been half of a moon since Sorreltail's death, and Brackenfur didn't go on patrols as much as he used to. But ever since the battle with the Dark Forest ended, there had been no cats interrupting her sleep to train her battle skills. She arched her back and stretched, and noticed Dovewing's nest was empty. _Probably out on patrol_, she thought.

When she went outside, she noticed the sun wasn't far from touching the land. _Wow, I slept in! Maybe I needed to catch up on more sleep than I realized_. Bramblestar was talking with Squirrelflight and Graystripe, and when Squirrelflight saw her, she meowed, "Sleepy paws is awake! You should join Thornclaw's hunting patrol." Ivypool nodded, and padded to the camp exit where Thornclaw, Hazeltail, and Seedpaw were waiting.

Seedpaw was bounding around Thornclaw excitedly, mewing, "I'm going to catch a bird today! A really big bird! Like a crow!" Thornclaw purred at his apprentice. "I think you need to grow a little more to catch a crow. How about you aim for a smaller kind, like sparrow?" he asked. Ivypool looked at how excited Seedpaw was. She seemed mostly recovered from Sorreltail's death. The same couldn't be said for her sister Lilypaw, but she was coping. "Okay!" Seedpaw agreed.

When they arrived at the Sky Oak, Thornclaw mewed, "Okay, we'll split up. Seedpaw and I will hunt here, and Ivypool and Hazeltail can go near the WindClan border." "Come on Ivypool! Race you!" Hazeltail mewed as she dashed off. Ivypool strained her legs to catch up, and she steadily drew ahead of her opponent. She skidded to a stop at the WindClan border. "Good race!" she mewed to a panting Hazeltail. Hazeltail suddenly ducked, crouching on the ground. "Shh! Turn aroud!" Ivypool spun around to see a shrew scuffling under a fallen leaf. She signaled to Hazeltail to go around the shrew to block its escape. Ivypool went into the hunter's crouch, and pounced. Her tail whipped against the leaves a second before she landed, and the shrew dashed right into Hazeltail's paws, and she snapped its neck. "Nice catch," Ivypool complimented her.

The she-cats had caught a mouse, two voles, and the shrew when they reached the stream that separated ThunderClan and WindClan territory. They were about to head back when they spotted a WindClan patrol made up of Whitetail, Harespring and his apprentice Larkpaw, and Ivypool's old Dark Forest clanmate, Sunstrike.

"Hi, Ivypool," Sunstrike meowed. "Have you seen Breezepelt and Nightcloud? They went missing three nights ago," she blurted out. "Why would they go missing?" Hazeltail wondered. "Ever since the Dark Forest battle, because he attacked his clanmates, we kept Breezepelt prisoner for betraying us. But then, three nights ago, Nightcloud helped Breezepelt attack the guard, Emberfoot, and then they ran off," Harespring explained. "No, we haven't seen them, but we'll tell you if we do. Are you going to tell the other Clans at the Gathering tonight?" Hazeltail mewed. "Yes, Onestar's planning to. Well, thanks anyway," Whitetail spoke this time. The Gathering! Ivypool wondered if Bramblestar would take her. She wanted to find out if her friends- Dark Forest or not- survived the attack. "Don't worry; we'll keep an eye out for them!" Hazeltail called after the departing patrol.

"I want Graystripe, Thornclaw, Millie, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Toadstep, Blossomfall, Ivypool, Cherrypaw, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm to come to the gathering," Bramblestar listed. As she headed for the Gathering Island, Ivypool fell in step beside Blossomfall. "This is definitely going to be an interesting Gathering," she commented. "Yeah," Ivypool agreed. "I wonder which cats from the other Clans didn't survive the battle. The odds of ThunderClan losing five cats and the other Clans losing none are extremely unlikely," stated Blossomfall. Ivypool nodded. It was going to be_ very_ interesting.

When they got to the Tree Bridge, WindClan got there at the same time. Onestar dipped his head and said, "ThunderClan can go first." Ivypool gripped her claws on the slippery bark, and heard Thornclaw say from behind her, "Be careful, Seedpaw. The bark is slipperier than it looks." Once she got to the other side, she looked for her RiverClan friend, Hallowflight.

"Who are you looking for?" a cat mewed from behind her. Ivypool jumped. A short fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes was looking at her expectantly. "My name's Rushtail," the she-cat introduced herself. "What's yours?" "I'm Ivypool," Ivypool sniffed the she-cat, and smelled RiverClan. "Where's Hallowflight?" she asked. Rushtail looked down at her paws, and then mewed, "Hallowflight was injured in the Dark Forest battle." Ivypool pricked her ears. "Will he be okay?" Rushtail nodded. "He was defending Mossyfoot from a gray-and-black tom, and got his belly slashed," she explained.

Suddenly Ivypool heard Blackstar's yowl from the tree, and the cats immediately quieted down. "Bramblestar, you can go first," Blackstar told him. Bramblestar stepped forward, and his voice echoed around the hallow. "As you all probably know, Firestar was killed in the battle. He died from wounds that Tigerstar gave him, but succeeded in killing him it the process." "Firestar was the wisest leader," Mistystar mewed, her eyes clouded. "He and I may not have been the best friends," Blackstar boomed, "but he was a great leader for his Clan." Onestar didn't say anything, but his eyes gleamed with sadness. "And ThunderClan lost cats, just as I'm sure you all did. We lost Firestar, Mousefur, Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, and Sorreltail died a few days later, and Sandstorm and Dustpelt decided to retire to the elder's den." Bramblestar meowed. "But I also have good news. My deputy is now Squirrelflight, Cinderheart and Daisy are pregnant, Leafpool has returned to medicine cat position, and Sorreltail's kits, Lilypaw and Seedpaw, are now apprentices." "Seedpaw! Lilypaw! Seedpaw! Lilypaw!" the Clans cheered. Bramblestar sat down, and nodded to Mistystar to go.

"RiverClan lost four cats; Duskfur, Pouncetail, Robinwing, and Mintfur. But RiverClan also has good news. Mosspelt had three kits with the names of Quietkit, Skykit, and Turtlekit. Minnowtail and Troutstream are pregnant, and we also have new apprentices, kits of Duskfur, called Curlpaw and Podpaw," Mistystar finished. "Curlpaw! Podpaw! Curlpaw! Podpaw!" the cats cheered. Mistystar sat down, and Onestar took her place.

"Our Clan was fortunate to lose only three loyal cats," Onestar began. _He must be meaning that Breezepelt and Nightcloud aren't one of the loyal cats he lost,_ Ivypool thought. "We lost Leaftail and Boulderfur, and our elder Webfoot. And Nightcloud and Breezepelt have run away, and if you see them, please tell one of our patrols. But Swallowtail gave birth to Antpelt's kits, Starlingkit and Goldenkit, and Furzepelt moved into the nursery." Onestar announced, then stepped back, making it Blackstar's turn.

"ShadowClan was unfortunate, for we lost six cats. Shrewfoot, Smokefoot, Scorchfur, Snaketail, and Nettlekit all walk StarClan now. But one cat betrayed us, so I killed him myself." Some of the cats in the clearing whispered to each other at this, and Ivypool could pick up the words "traitor" and "evil," but Blackstar quickly raised his tail for silence. "Like the other Clans, we have good news to. Ivytail is pregnant with Owlclaw's kits, and Kinkfur's kits, Mistpaw, Dewpaw, and Sparrowpaw are now apprentices. Mistpaw has been apprenticed to Littlecloud." "Mistpaw! Dewpaw! Sparrowpaw! Mistpaw! Dewpaw! Sparrowpaw!" the Clans called. "If no one has anything else to report, the Gathering is dismissed," Blackstar mewed. The other Clan leaders shook their heads.

"RiverClan, let's go," Mistystar jumped off the tree first. "Bye, Ivypool," mewed Rushtail as she got up to follow her clanmates. "See you later, Rushtail," Ivypool said.

"Wow, ShadowClan sure lost a lot of cats," mewed Blossomfall beside her. Ivypool leaped the WindClan border stream and landed on her own territory. "I know. Their camp almost got taken over by Dark Forest warriors. They're lucky they didn't lose more," agreed Ivypool. "And did you notice ThunderClan and RiverClan were the only Clans without traitors?" Blossomfall asked. When Ivypool looked confused, she explained, "ShadowClan was betrayed by Redwillow, and WindClan was betrayed by Breezepelt and Nightcloud." "ThunderClan's lucky to have such loyal warriors," Ivypool shrugged.

"That was an interesting Gathering," Dovewing commented when Ivypool settled down in her nest. "How- oh yeah," for a second Ivypool forgot about her sister's powers; she didn't _need_ to be at the Gathering to know what happened. She could watch the whole thing from her nest. Ivypool closed her eyes, and waited for the sleep where nothing would disturb her anymore.

* * *

**Yay! Done! Chapter 5 will be from Dovey's point of view. It takes place three moons after Sorreltail's death, and Cinder's kits will be born!**


	7. Chapter 5: Kits

**REPLY TO REVIEWS: **

**Redfur: Thank you!**

**Pebblewish: Thanks! I will!**

******Guest: Sometime between chapters 12 and 14.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Dovewing, are they here yet?"

"Dovewing, I want to play!"

"I'm hungry!"

Dovewing sighed. While Cinderheart was kitting, she was in charge of watching Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit, along with Daisy's new litter, Smokekit and Barkkit. It had been three moons since Sorreltail's death now, and Daisy's kits were almost a moon, and Brightheart's kits were three moons. Smokekit was a smoky-gray tom with pale blue eyes, and Barkkit was a brown tom with a white tail tip, black throat, and leaf-green eyes.

"Dewkit, I don't know when the kits are going to get here; Smokekit, what do you want to play; and Snowkit, if you're hungry get something from the fresh-kill pile," Dovewing answered. Snowkit ran over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a plump squirrel about the same size as himself. He dragged it over to the other kits and mewed, "Hey Smokekit and Barkkit! Have you ever tried fresh-" Snowkit was cut off from a yowl from Cinderheart in the nursery. "Is Cinderheart okay?" Amberkit nervously asked. "I'm sure she's fine," Dovewing replied, trying to convince herself as much as the kits.

Barkkit reached a paw forward to poke the squirrel, and then squeaked, "Am I supposed to eat that?" "Yup! It tastes really good! Do you want the first bite?" Snowkit offered. Barkkit shrunk back, but Smokekit reached forward and took a large mouthful from the tail. He chewed it for a second, then spat out a mouthful of fur. "How can you like this? It's too fluffy!" Smokekit frantically ran around in a circle, looking for a puddle where he could rinse the fluff out of his mouth. The other four kits thought this was hilarious, and rolled on the ground, purring. Once Smokekit got the fluff out, he repeated, "How can you like this?" Snowkit finally stopped laughing long enough to answer, "You're not supposed to bite off the tail, mouse-brain!"

Smokekit's eyes darkened with anger, and he pounced on Snowkit. Snowkit, unprepared, was flattened under Smokekit's weight. Dovewing, realizing the skirmish was getting out of paw, mewed, "Who wants me to listen to a place far away?" The kits instantly stopped tussling and Smokekit mewed, "See what RiverClan's doing!" "No, ShadowClan!" Dewkit argued. "WindClan!" declared Snowkit. The kits argued about this until Barkkit blurted out, "StarClan!" The other kits stopped and stared at him. "She can't spy on StarClan, silly," Smokekit told his littermate. "Well, if she can spy on the Dark Forest, why not StarClan?" Barkkit argued. The other kits looked thoughtful, until Snowkit finally said, "Spy on StarClan, Dovewing!"

"I don't think I should," Dovewing mewed uncertainly. "Why?" Dewkit asked. Dovewing was saved from an awkward conversation by Jayfeather. "Two toms and a she-kit," he informed his brother Lionblaze, who had been pacing outside the nursery. When Lionblaze dashed in, Snowkit declared, "Come on guys! Let's meet our denmates!" Dovewing was trampled by a stampede of kits, and mewed, "Wait!" too late. She found the five kits standing by their mothers when she came in the nursery. The kits were gazing at three small bundles of fluff suckling at Cinderheart's belly. Lionblaze stood beside her, gazing proudly at his offspring.

"That one looks like a hedgehog," Dewkit giggled, pointing to a fluffy cream tom with a brown back and a lighter front paw and a light dash above his nose. "Then that's what we'll call him," Cinderheart decided. "Hedgehogkit."

"How about we call the brown tabby tom with cream paws and muzzle Mudkit," Cinderheart suggested. "I like Mudkit," decided Lionblaze. Lionblaze then looked at the she-kit, which was a black tabby. "Hollykit," Lionblaze and Cinderheart mewed at the same time. "So Hedgehogkit, Mudkit, and Hollykit," Lionblaze meowed. "Can the kits take a closer look at them?" asked Daisy, whose fluffy tail was wrapped around Bakkit and Smokekit. "Okay, but tell them to be careful," Cinderheart warned. "We will," the kits promised. Amberkit looked at Hollykit and squeaked, "Finally another she-cat!" "Can I teach them how to like squirrel when their old enough?" Snowkit asked. "If you want to," Cinderheart answered. Dovewing, feeling cramped in the small nursery, went outside for a breath of fresh air.

"Did you hear the news?" her mate Bumblestripe asked. "What news?" "Cherrypaw and Molepaw are having their warriors' assessment today," he announced. "Good for them. Where are they going to do it?" Dovewing wondered. "They already did the fighting part. Now they're going to practice hunting near the abandoned Thunderpath. And it's a team hunting assessment. Bramblestar wants you to be on Cherrypaw's team, since you'll find a lot of prey," he explained. "He wants you to wait by the camp entrance with the others," Bumblestripe flicked his tail to the entrance where Foxleap, Rosepetal, Blossomfall, Graystripe, Cherrypaw, and Molepaw were waiting.

"Whose team am I on?" Dovewing asked Foxleap. "You're with me, Cherrypaw, and Lionblaze once he comes out of the nursery." Just then Lionblaze bounded over and said, "Squirrelflight told me to come over here. What are we doing?"

"We're doing team hunting near the abandoned Thunderpath for their warriors' assessment," Rosepetal explained, gesturing to the two apprentices. "You will be on Cherrypaw's team along with Foxleap and Dovewing. Blossomfall, Graystripe and I will be on Molepaw's team. The apprentices are in charge of the patrol, but the warriors can help find prey," she glanced at Dovewing. "But we must do what the apprentice says and not help them with clues," Rosepetal finished. "Let's go."

Once the cat arrived at the edge of the Thunderpath, Molepaw mewed, "My team will hunt near the lake." "We'll go near the abandoned two-leg nest," Cherrypaw licked her lips. "It's always crawling with mice."

Dovewing gazed at the two-leg nest, and felt shivers go up her spine like it always did. Cherrypaw signaled with her tail to circle two plump mice eating seeds in Jayfeather's garden. She pounced on one, and the other one ran right into Foxleap's claws.

Cherrypaw was making progress, since she had already caught five mice. Then Dovewing's ear twitched and she heard the Thunderpath rumbling. _But it's an _abandoned_ Thunderpath, _Dovewing thought. "Let's head for the bushes," Dovewing mewed. "But _I_ decide where to go. This is _my_ warrior assessment," protested Cherrypaw. "I hear something," Dovewing snapped. Cherrypaw, knowing of Dovewing's power, didn't hesitate to dash toward the bushes, her mentor and Lionblaze following. She remembered her time in the two-leg place looking for the beavers, and knew that was the sound of a monster.

It was so loud Dovewing was sure the other cats could hear it by now. "I hear something," Cherrypaw mewed, confirming Dovewing's thoughts. Dovewing crouched lower as the sound grew louder, and a white monster with a back that seemed to stick out zoomed on the gravel Thunderpath, a large trail of dust behind it. Dovewing coughed, and Foxleap commented, "Well _that_ was unusual." He looked at Dovewing, expecting her to say something, but she heard something else. With alarm, she thought, _is that a kit?_

* * *

**Teehee! Cliffie! **

**This will be the last chapter where I'll be accepting OCs. Once I post chapter 6, I won't be accepting Ocs. Thanks!**

**~Petalsplash**

**Please review! (And if anyone can guess who/what the kit is. . . virtual brownies! :)**


	8. Chapter 6: Warrior Ceremony

**REPLY TO REVIEWS**

**Nova Lioness: :)**

**Amberstorm233: Thanks!**

**winxclubfan1: Thanks for submitting Iriskit and Rosekit! I'll be sure to use them!**

**Snowfeather487: Thanks! And I can fit in your two OCs!**

**Strikestar: Thanks for Claws! Hmm... Ashfoot_ is_ getting a little old... ;)**

**Pebblewish: Okay!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Sorry for not updating in a couple weeks. Yay 9 reviews! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Lionblaze coughed as the dust flew up his nose. He glanced at Dovewing, and saw her ears were pricked, and she seemed to be staring at the Thunderpath, her eyes narrowed as she gazed inside the dust cloud. "What is it, Dovewing?" Foxleap asked. She didn't answer, but she padded on the Thunderpath, her tail stirring up the dust until she was hidden in the cloud. "Dovewing?" Cherrypaw called.

"Dovewing!" she called louder when Dovewing didn't answer. "You have to come see this!" Dovewing mewed from inside the dust cloud.

The dust was dying down a bit, and Lionblaze saw a cat form, which he assumed to be Dovewing, bending down, looking at an odd shaped object on the ground. The three cats sprinted over to the gray she-cat, and Lionblaze, studing the shape, mewed, "It's a cage. Squirrelflight told me stories of when she had to rescue Leafpool from one of these things." "I don't care what it is," Dovewing meowed. "I care about what's in it."

Confused, Lionblaze looked through the firm webbing that hid what was inside. Under a soft, moss-like cover, was a round shape that seemed to be…_breathing?_

"It's a kit!" Dovewing exclaimed. "What are you looking at?" Lionblaze whipped his head around to the speaker, and saw a gray tom racing towards them. "Molepaw sent me to look for prey down the Thunderpath," Graystripe explained. "Is that a cage?" he asked when he saw what they were looking at. Cherrypaw nodded. "Can you open it?" she questioned. "I think so." As Graystripe set to work. "The last time I opened one of these," he grunted. "Was when I got captured by twolegs." _Pop_. The catch freed and the cage door slowly opened.

A spotted head peeked above the soft moss-like cover, and when it saw the cats, it quickly put its head back in. Foxleap poked his head into the cage and suddenly yelped and jumped back, a fresh scratch on his nose. "What ever it is, it has claws!" he warned.

"Maybe you should try a gentler approach," Dovewing suggested. She stood just outside the entrance and mewed, "Hi, my name is Dovewing. My friends and I don't want to hurt you," she soothed. The spotted head popped up once more, and squeaked, "You have milk?" Dovewing looked surprised that it responded, but went on. "I don't have milk, but I know someone who does. Are you a lost kit?" "I don't know, but I want milk!" it repeated. "If you come out, I can take you to milk," Dovewing offered. Reluctantly, it stepped out, and it turned out to be a large, golden spotted, she-kit.

It looked around at the five cats, and squeaked, "Where's my milk?" "Cherrypaw and Foxleap, you continue with the assessment. Lionblaze, Dovewing and I will take this kit back to camp and send other cats in our place," Graystripe decided. Foxleap nodded in agreement as Lionblaze scooped up the kit by its scruff. The kit didn't protest at being carried, and Lionblaze noticed she had a couple scratches here and there, slicing through her soft fur.

"Back from the assessment so soon? I thought it would take you longer than that to- wait, is that a kit?" Squirrelflight's surprised mew greeted them. "We found it in a cage on the abandoned Thunderpath," Graystripe explained. Lionblaze put the kit down in-between his paws. "She says she wants milk," Dovewing spoke for it. "Bring it to the nursery," Squirrelflight bent down so she could be eye level with the kit. "How old are you, and what is your name?" she asked her. "Don't know," she squeaked. "I'd say it's about a couple days old," Lionblaze guessed. Squirrelflight picked up the kit, and headed toward the nursery, with Lionblaze following.

"Cinderheart," Squirrelflight meowed. Cinderheart looked up at the sound of her name. "Will you nurse this kit until Bramblestar decides what to do with it?" Squirrelflight set the kit down, and at the smell of milk, it dragged itself over to Cinderheart and found a place to suckle between Hedgehogkit and Hollykit. Cinderheart's gaze softened when she looked at the kit, and she mewed, "She can stay here until Bramblestar makes his choice."

Squirrelflight walked out of the nursery and turned to Lionblaze. "Get Graystripe, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg to meet in Bramblestar's den. We need to discuss the kit." Lionblaze popped his head in the warriors den, listed the names, then turned to head to where Bramblestar made his nest. Squirrelflight was speaking urgently in her mate's ear, with Leafpool and Jayfeather discussing in hushed voices nearby. Bramblestar meowed, "Squirrelflight just told me what happened."

Just then the senior warriors padded into the den. "This is about the kit, isn't it?" Graystripe asked. Bramblestar nodded. "What kit?" wondered Cloudtail. "A monster went on the abandoned Thunderpath, and a spotted golden kit in a cage fell out the back. It's with Cinderheart now," Lionblaze explained. Jayfeather's ear pricked up as he described the kitten. "What I want to decide is whether or not to keep the kit," Bramblestar meowed. Spiderleg snorted. "Well we _all_ know what Firestar would decide. But if we do keep this kit, let's let the other Clans think this kit is clanborn. They have no reason to know otherwise, and I'm tired of these kittypet lover taunts." "I agree with Spiderleg," added Thornclaw. "Okay, but first we have to decide if we are or aren't keeping the kit," decided Bramblestar.

"_I_ think we should get rid of it," Spiderleg hissed. "Where will it go, then?" murmured Leafpool. "We know nothing of where it came from, unless you plan to walk up to the monster and say, 'Hey Monster, you dropped a kit. Would you like it back'?" Leafpool scoffed. Spiderleg and Thornclaw shared an uncertain glance, for they both knew Leafpool was right.

"I believe we should keep it," Jayfeather mewed. "It would give our Clan a huge advantage." "How? It's a _kit_," Thornclaw meowed.

Jayfeather didn't reply, but turned his sightless gaze to Squirrelflight. "Squirrelflight, how old did you say this kit was?" Jayfeather asked her. "I'd guess a couple days," she answered. "And how big is the kit?" Jayfeather questioned. "About the size of Brightheart's kits," Squirrelflight replied. "And Graystripe," Jayfeather turned toward the gray tom. "What does this kit look like?" Graystripe thought for a moment, the replied, "She is golden, with soft fuzzy fur, small brown spots with a darker ring around them, a paler underbelly, and round ears." "This isn't a kit," Jayfeather paused so he could face each cat in turn with his blind blue gaze. "This is a leopard."

Lionblaze stared at his brother in surprise, his mouth open. Bramblestar looked equally shocked, but thoughtful too. "A leopard on our side of the battle _would _be a great advantage," He considered. "If it can learn to follow the Warrior Code," Spiderleg muttered. A couple of the cats looked at each other uncertainly. "Does anyone object to the kit staying?" Bramblestar asked. Everyone shook their head, though some looked doubtful. "Then it is final. Cinderheart will nurse her along with her other kits," he glanced at Lionblaze for approval, and he nodded. "I will hold a Clan Meeting at twilight."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" the familiar call rang. Cherrypaw and Molepaw padded out of their den to the Highledge, their fur gleaming in the moonlight. _It looks like they passed the assessment_, Lionblaze realized. They took their place below the ledge, and their eyes shone with excitement.

"I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices." Cherrypaw puffed out her chest fur. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Molepaw importantly held his head high. "Molepaw and Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Cherrypaw's mew was quiet, but full of certainty.

"I do," Molepaw confidently stated.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Bramblestar's tail ran against Cherrypaw's flank. "Cherrypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Cherryblossom." He stepped back, and Cherryblossom respectfully licked his shoulder. "StarClan honors your determination and loyalty."

Molepaw then padded up, trying to stay still, but Lionblaze could see he was quivering. "Molepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Moleclaw." The new warrior licked Bramblestar on the shoulder. "StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you both as warriors of ThunderClan," Bramblestar announced.

"Moleclaw! Cherryblossom! Moleclaw! Cherryblossom!" the Clan cheered. The new warriors stood proudly, their amber eyes gleaming.

Once the cats quieted down, Bramblestar continued. "Many of you have heard of the kit on the Thunderpath. After a discussion with my senior warriors, I have decided to let it stay in the Clan, in Cinderheart's care. The kit will be known as Spottedkit."

The Clan almost immediately got into groups and started muttering to one another, some saying Bramblestar was turning as soft as Firestar, others saying it should go back to where it came from. Lionblaze noticed that Moleclaw went over to the group of senior warriors, like he was one already. Lionblaze turned away and headed for his brother, Jayfeather. "What do you think of that?" he mewed. "I think they'll learn to accept it," Jayfeather answered. "Yeah, but some cats don't understand that," Lionblaze looked at Dustpelt and Birchfall, who were whispering to each other and casting occasional glances to Bramblestar's den.

"Oh, and Jayfeather," Lionblaze said remembering something. "Spottedkit has a couple scratches. Could you check on her in the nursery?" "Sure." Jayfeather turned to the nursery, Lionblaze following close behind.

"Lionblaze!" Smokekit greeted him when he came in. Hollykit, Mudkit, Hedgehogkit, and Spottedkit were all sleeping next to Cinderheart, cuddled into a great ball of kitten-fluff. Cinderheart blinked tiredly at him, and meowed, "It's about time you got Jayfeather! Spottedkit's scratches need tending." Spottedkit stood out from her foster littermates; like a red rose in a field of white daisies with her golden dotted coat. Jayfeather picked up the sleeping kit by the scruff, and began to inspect her for injuries. Leafpool, who was checking on Daisy's sneeze, mewed, "I'll get you some marigold and cobwebs to put on Spottedkit. It's hard to heal without those."

Leafpool ran out of the nursery, and came back with herbs in her jaws. Jayfeather put Spottedkit in a position where he could feel for the injuries. Spottedkit, looking uncomfortable, squirmed and squeaked, "What you doing?" "I'm checking your scratches," Jayfeather replied. Spottedkit grimaced when he put the pulp on her wounds, and failed as she tried to wiggle away from Jayfeather's firm paw. When he finished, she turned to lick off the pulp.

"Don't!" Jayfeather warned. "If you want it to get any better, you need to let it stay." "Fine," she grudgingly mewed. She snuggled down next to her foster mother, and quickly fell back to sleep. Lionblaze was about to lay down next to his mate, but he caught a quick glance from Jayfeather.

He gestured with his tail for his brother to follow him, and he paused by the camp exit.

Jayfeather turned on him, his eyes dark. "Lionblaze, get Dovewing. We need to talk."

* * *

**Duh duh duh! (dramatic music)**

**And I accidentally said I wouldn't be accepting OCs, but I meant I wouldn't accept Clan cat OCs. I still have some room for rouges/loners/kittypets. *looks down at feet and blushes* Oopies. **

**By the way, nest chapter is Jayjay again.**

**So do you think we would be able to get to 50 reviews? The 50th reviewer will get virtual cookies! (nom nom nom...)**


End file.
